


Happy Birthday, Brother.

by QuistanC



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, The last three are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuistanC/pseuds/QuistanC
Summary: Three years after Nohr conquered Hoshido. Three years after Hinoka became Queen. Three years after Xander became King. And Sakura? She is visiting her brothers.





	Happy Birthday, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an In-Character conversation between Sakura and Ryoma on our discord RP server and I just could not resist it.

Three years. Three whole years have passed and she still sat at their graves, burning incense and providing offerings for the Dawn Dragon to watch over their souls. People have tried to stop her, to tell her to move on from mourning. “It will only bring you bitterness”, they said. But she didn’t believe them, she had to do this, she knew. 

For the first year, Hinoka accompanied her to their graves, but when her duties as Queen picked up, she was too preoccupied, but Sakura was fine with it. She knew her sister had to do wonders to please their countrymen. It was still a struggle for most of Hoshido to come to terms with the presence of the Nohrian army. She still remembers the first time Hinoka denied her request to accompany her.

_“Sakura, please, we have to move on. It… It won’t do us any good to keep mourning. We have to be strong now.” Her sister leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sure you understand, don’t you? We are everything that is left of Hoshido’s royalty. They need us. They need us to guide them.” “I understand, big sister. But who will guide us?” Her sister wordlessly got up and disappeared into the meeting room for the rest of the night. No one stopped her from leaving the castle._

A sigh escaped her after she finished her prayers.

“Hello, Takumi. Hello Ryoma, I-I’m back. H-how are you? H-Hinoka and I are doing okay. She is growing i-into the role as Q-Queen. You would be proud.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke, she knew she wouldn’t receive an answer. She closed her eyes when she felt the lump in her throat. She wouldn’t cry, not today. “I-I know I should stop visiting so f-frequently. It won’t do me any g-good to hold onto the s-sadness, but…” Her voice died when the tears began to well up in her eyes. She blinked and took a shuddering breath before pressing on. “…But I wish…” She felt her heart starting to pound again as the tears began dripping onto the back of her hands. A shudder ran through her as she fisted her skirts to keep the tears at bay. “I wish…” Her throat closed up as she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, her shoulders starting to shake. “W-we could s-still be together.”

With failing composure, she tried to form a smile. “B-b-big brothers, I-I miss you s-so much.” Her chest began to hurt as she held back the sobs that begged her to escape. “W-why did you have to l-leave?” Sakura fell onto her arms as the sobs began wreaking through her body. With her face buried in her arms, she let out a scream and clawed into the earth, feeling the texture between her fingers, not caring that she was dirtying her clothes. No one would care after all, would they?

“Y-You promised that w-we would stay together. That C-corrin w-won’t tear us apart…” Her voice was breaking in the end as she slowly looked up at the tombstones. “W-Why did you leave?” Through her blurred vision, she swore she could see two pair of legs in front of her. “W-why did you l-leave b-before I could apologize?” She kept on crying until her throat was raw and her eyes burning. When she tired herself out with crying, she glanced at the left tombstone. She watched at the miso soup in front of the tombstone.

“H-Happy Birthday, Big Brother.”

It began to rain.


End file.
